The utility of personal computing was originally focused at an enterprise level, putting powerful tools on the desktops of researchers, engineers, analysts and typists. That utility has evolved from mere number-crunching and word processing to highly programmable, interactive workpieces capable of production level and real-time graphics rendering for incredibly detailed computer aided design, drafting and visualization. Personal computing has more recently evolved into a key role as a media and gaming outlet, fueled by the development of mobile computing. Personal computing is no longer resigned to the world's desktops, or even laptops. Robust networks and the miniaturization of computing power have enabled mobile devices, such as cellular phones and tablet computers, to carve large swaths out of the personal computing market. Desktop computers remain the highest performing personal computers available and are suitable for traditional businesses, individuals and gamers. However, as the utility of personal computing shifts from pure productivity to envelope media dissemination and gaming, and, more importantly, as media streaming and gaming form the leading edge of personal computing technology, a dichotomy develops between the processing demands for “everyday” computing and those for high-end gaming, or, more generally, for high-end graphics rendering.
The processing demands for high-end graphics rendering drive development of specialized hardware, such as graphics processing units (GPUs) and graphics processing systems (graphics cards). For many users, high-end graphics hardware would constitute a gross under-utilization of processing power. The rendering bandwidth of high-end graphics hardware is simply lost on traditional productivity applications and media streaming. Cloud graphics processing is a centralization of graphics rendering resources aimed at overcoming the developing misallocation.
In cloud architectures, similar to conventional media streaming, graphics content is stored, retrieved and rendered on a server where it is then encoded, packetized and transmitted over a network to a client as a video stream (often including audio). The client simply decodes the video stream and displays the content. High-end graphics hardware is thereby obviated on the client end, which requires only the ability to play video. Graphics processing servers centralize high-end graphics hardware, enabling the pooling of graphics rendering resources where they can be allocated appropriately upon demand. Furthermore, cloud architectures pool storage, security and maintenance resources, which provide users easier access to more up-to-date content than can be had on traditional personal computers.
Perhaps the most compelling aspect of cloud architectures is the inherent cross-platform compatibility. The corollary to centralizing graphics processing is offloading large complex rendering tasks from client platforms. Graphics rendering is often carried out on specialized hardware executing proprietary procedures that are optimized for specific platforms running specific operating systems. Cloud architectures need only a thin-client application that can be easily portable to a variety of client platforms. This flexibility on the client side lends itself to content and service providers who can now reach the complete spectrum of personal computing consumers operating under a variety of hardware and network conditions.